Stolen
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Noah is taken from his home, his ring left behind, his shoes sitting where they've been all day. Some sicko has kidnapped Noah Seville and Jeanette is gonna get him back.
1. Chapter the First: Kidnapped

Stolen

Chapter the First: Kidnapped

Noah Seville was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his girlfriend Annabeth, his brothers Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, and of Jeanette Miller, his best friend in all the world. Suddenly, he heard a noise, a strange noise. He opened his eyes. Before he could scream, a young woman gagged him with a yellow bandana, bound his hands with yellow chains, yanked his power ring off of his finger, and for good measure, draped a yellow blindfold over his eyes. The assailant tossed him out an open window, where he landed in the bed of a yellow pick-up truck that was full of yellow pillows. "Yellow all around me... Can't focus... Aww has captured me at last." Noah thought. This was the end. He would never see his Annie, his brothers, or his best friend Jeanette ever again. Or so he thought.

Jeanette's POV

I had woken up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. I had dreamed of the time I was stranded in the middle of the desert and Noah found me and saved me. It made me thirsty remembering the hot desert sands. After I had quenched my thirst, I made a quick pit stop to the restroom before heading back to bed.

Suddenly, I heard glass break, a quick shuffle, and someone coming down the stairs. I hid behind the couch, scared as hell. A woman ran down the stairs, giggling madly to herself. When she had gone, I looked out the window and nearly screamed.  
Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, my best friend Noah sat in the back of a yellow pick-up truck. Yellow... His one weakness. Even if he wasn't all tied up, he couldn't use his ring to escape.

I ran upstairs to alert the family, when I noticed something. Noah's door was open. On the ground, not far from an open window, a little green ring lay. Noah's power ring. I also noticed that Noah's shoes were under his bed, where they've been since he got home from school this afternoon. That bitch didn't even allow him proper foot protection from the harsh winter cold. She was sick and twisted. I swore that I would find her, teach her a lesson, and bring my best friend home safe and sound. Because no one, and I mean no one takes Noah away from me, Annabeth, or anyone.

I pocketed Noah's ring, ran downstairs, put my shoes on, grabbed the keys to my Mustang, and raced off. I saw the truck heading west when Noah was kidnapped so I went west. After about 6 miles, I realized that I didn't know where the hell I was going or what the hell I was doing. "Dammit, Noah, I wish I could find you, but I don't know where you-." Suddenly, Noah's ring flew from my pocket. "Green Lantern of sector 2814 missing. Searching now." Came a voice from the ring. Suddenly, the ring flew off. I decided to follow it, since I had absolutely no idea what else yo do. "I will find you, Noah. I swear it." I said.


	2. Chapter the Second: Motives

Chapter the Second: Motives  
Noah's POV  
I couldn't believe it. Aww had finally kidnapped me. She knew my weakness and knew it well. Yellow surrounding me. Even if I had my ring, I couldn't use it. I just wish she had let me get my shoes. My feet were freezing. After about an hour, the truck stopped. Aww came in the back, undid my blindfold, then smiled that smile that was both sweet and malicious. "C'mon, hunky, this way." She said. Having no other choice, I hopped off the truck and followed her. We were in a forest, the leaves crunching under my bare soles. I'd've cussed a storm at the villain, but I was still gagged.

Aww led me through the forest until we walked up to a log cabin. I thought I was gonna get splinters in my feet walking into that thing. Aww must've seen my look of worry because she chuckled. "Worry not, No-No, you won't hurt those cute feet of yours." She assured me. No-No? What kind of nickname was that? No wonder Annabeth never gave me a nickname. My name's too short for one.

We walked into the cabin. The floor was decorated with Persian rugs, pictures of me decorated the walls, a couch was opposite the crackling fireplace. Aww undid my gag. "What do you think? Is it not the perfect love nest or what?" She asked. " that fireplace is a fire hazard." I said. "Oh don't worry, love. It's not real fire. I stole hologram technology from your brother's lab last month." Aww said, sitting down and taking off her boots.

"You evil, obsessive, pile of..." I let loose all the swear words I knew and thanks to living with Alvin, that was a lot. Aww sat me on the couch. "Tut tut, my beloved. There is no need for talk like that. Would you like a foot massage? Your feet must be freezing." She said, reaching or my feet. I scooted away from her. "Back it up, psychopath. These feet are only to be massaged by licensed professionals or Annabeth." I said.

Suddenly, I felt woozy, unable to keep my eyes open. "W-w-what the hell did you do to me?" I asked. Aww smiled that smile again. "Oh, nothing much. I just infused your bonds with a simple knockout powder. Simple, but powerful. When you wake up, you will have forgotten the Chipmunks, Jeanette, and especially Annabeth. You will wake up thinking I am your girlfriend. Enjoy these last eight minutes." She said. "Wait, I have to know why all this?" I asked, hoping to stall for time.

"Well, as you know, I've loved you since you first sang in a concert. I wanted you. I wanted to hold you, kiss you, and someday have your babies. But then, you got together with that ugly slut Annabeth. That's when I swore that I would do anything to have you for my own. So I researched you as best I could, then put this plan in motion. See you when you wake up, handsome." She said, kissing my forehead as my eyelids grew heavy. This was it. "Good bye, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Annabeth. Forgive me." I said.

CRASH!  
My eyes must've been playing tricks on me. Jeanette had crashed through the roof, her eyes growing with emerald energy, a Green Lantern uniform materializing over her pajamas. "Aww, you have messed with my best friend for the last time." She said. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes earlier

Jeanette's POV

I had followed Noah's ring for about an hour. It led me this way and that, East and West, all over. Just as I thought this was a waste of time, the ring stopped in front of a log cabin. I parked my ride behind a dense part of the forest to conceal it. I snuck up to the window and looked inside.

Noah was sitting on a plush couch trying to ward off his love struck, psycho fan. The blindfold and gag were discarded, but his hands were still tied behind his back. Seeing my best friend in danger made me realize something. Noah was the hero, I was his friend. What the hell could I do against a psycho who has nearly beaten Noah many times? I looked to my left, where Noah's ring was levitating, waiting, as if... I sighed. "Noah's gonna kill me for this." I said, grabbing the ring. I placed the ring on my finger. Suddenly, I felt powerful. I felt as though I could l lift a mountain, which I had seen Noah do many times. I flew to the roof and crashed through, much to Aww and Noah's surprise.

I caught a whiff of a strong dosage of a strong knock-out chemical. Then, I saw Noah pass out. Aww laughed evilly. "It doesn't matter what you do, Miller! In a few precious moments, Noah will forget who you are and he will be mine at last!" She cackled. I socked her unconscious and used the ring to chain her to the wall. "No bloody likely." I said. I turned to Noah. Suddenly, I remembered how Noah woke Simon from a coma. By entering his mind. I put my hand on Noah's forehead, closed my eyes, and concentrated. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the mind of Noah Seville. Noah was in the middle of the big Green Lantern symbol that was his mind. He looked at me, a panicked expression on his face. "Jeanette, help! I'm forgetting everything!" He exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah's POV

I passed out after Jeanette barged in... Wearing my ring! Oh, I was gonna kill her for that... If I remembered it. I woke up floating in the center of a Green Lantern symbol, an abstract representation of my brain. I saw all my memories with my brothers, Annabeth, and Jeanette. I smiled. But then, the memories started to vanish. I was forgetting the last 4 years of my life. I couldn't remember Alvin's middle name, Simon's favorite scientist, or Theodore's secret cookie recipe.

Suddenly, a green flash illuminated the area. Jeanette appeared in front of me. "Jeanette, help! I'm forgetting everything!" I said. "Like hell you are, Noah." Jeanette said. She floated to me, closed her eyes, and focused, like I usually do. Suddenly, the memories started to come back. Alvin's middle name is Matthew, Simon's favorite scientist is Stephen Hawking, same as me. And Theodore's secret cookie recipe... Well, I remembered it. Jeanette also pumped new memories and secrets into my head. I learned that Jeanette thought of me not only as her best friend, but as a brother. She loved me and would do everything in her power to protect me whenever I was in danger. "Of course, I'm still gonna kill you for using my ring." I thought.

Suddenly, everything went blank and I woke up. Now that the knock-out chemical was spent and eliminated, I snapped the bonds at my wrists. "So, what did you do with Aww?" I asked. Jeanette pointed to the wall, where Aww hang, suspended by chains. I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "You're lucky that my friend and I are pacifists. But if you ever kidnap me, Jeanette, or anyone we care about, you won't be so lucky." Then we exited the premises.

Jeanette's POV

Noah wanted to fly home via his ring but I argued that he wasn't in the condition to do so. In the end, he hopped into the passenger side of my car. Ten minutes into the drive home, Noah fell asleep, as I knew he would. Being kidnapped really can do a number on you. When we reached home, I slipped Noah's ring off his finger and used it to levitate him to his bed. When he was all tucked in, I put his ring on his nightstand. Then I retired to my own bed.

FIN


	5. Epilogue

Noah got a restraining order that stated that Aww was not to be within the same city as Noah. Not that he needed it. Aww knew damn well that Noah would use his ring on her if she didn't stay away.

Jeanette remained close to Noah for the remainder of their lives. When Noah married Annabeth and had triplets, Jeanette and Simon were named godparents.

The rest of the Seville/Miller family never learned of the kidnapping or of the events of that night. And that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, Noah and Jeanette like it.

Aww eventually was captured, put in jail, subjected to abuse of the other prisoners both male and female, until she took her life by listening to One Direction until her head exploded from the horrible music.


End file.
